


Trainwreck

by PesterJester



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: and also slapping the shit outta lance, i mean like warning for swearing kinda angry, its just like balan getting wrecked by debris, like incredibly angry, very very angry balan, violence isn't really that detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Then he saw it… saw him. Brittle.
Kudos: 10





	Trainwreck

Balan thought everything would be fine today, nothing would go wrong. He had gotten his few tasks for the day nice and finished up and he was eager to return to his son. However he felt it. The  _ wave  _ of pure negativity, one much stronger than anything he had felt before. No Negati or Nega Boss had ever created this much negativity…

Then everything was crumbling. The once blue sky was dark with clouds of negativity and lightning struck at random. Balan went to pull for his powers as the ground under him crumbled only to find… he couldn’t feel anything. With panic starting to bubble up in his chest he quickly jumped away to decently solid ground and tried to steady himself.

Then he saw it… saw him. Brittle. A giant monstrous beast on a complete rampage. He was the eye of the storm, the center of chaos. There was a haunting scream that erupted from Brittle and absolutely rattled Balan. It was a scream of  _ pain.  _ His son was in  _ pain.  _

The small platform Balan was on was rapidly approaching Brittle and if he didn’t get off of it then he was going to slam into the growing platform under the beast his child had become… However how would he get off? Get to safety? He has no connection to his powers… no matter how far and deep down he reaches there is nothing in there. Except…

The train.

His connection to it is still there and he doesn’t hesitate to reach for it, grabbing it tightly and there it was. He jumped quickly to the train, which oddly enough seemed to stay perfectly in place. The moment he was in he was racing to the front to get this thing moving… He had no powers to help stop his son. However he had one very large train that he didn’t mind destroying a little.

He didn’t want to do this because he is going to  _ hurt his son. _ But if he doesn’t do this then who knows what will happen to the poor kid. The train went higher and higher and further and further away from Brittle until Balan deemed it far enough. Turning the train around and aiming for Brittle he ramped up the speed. The force constantly pulling everything to Brittle only increasing the speed.

The train grew closer to the beast and he turned towards it, now noticing it. His eyes widened and if it weren’t Balan’s son he might’ve laughed at how comical it looked. Quickly the pure manifestation turned tail and ran as quick as he could through the train carts, trying to get away from the front, though he was stopped just as he was going to step between carts. 

A sudden and loud crash and a scream, no, wail of agony. The train had hit and almost instantly Balan had been launched from the cart he was stepping out of, slammed into the next one, and now he was falling as debris rocketed by him and then suddenly into him. He was sent flying from one thing to the next and pain blossomed all throughout his body, however he managed to grab onto a tree and cling to it knowing that his life probably depends on it.

He felt his connections forming again, his powers returning. He immediately looked to where the train and the beast had been and saw there his son, now no longer a beast. Clearly the poor boy was unconscious and he was falling- oh god he was falling and there were so many things he could hit and he could just fall forever into nothingness- caring not for his injuries he launched himself away from the tree and to his son, the child in his arms within mere seconds.

The sky was already turning back to a soft blue and the lands starting to stitch back together. Balan flew up to the closest and most stable bit of land he could see and found himself unable to stand, collapsing with a yelp and letting go of Brittle. He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up and checked over Brittle to see what injuries there were but was interrupted by a voice he knew was going to come… but not those words…   
  


“Balan I’m sorry!” came crying in Lance’s voice but was that really him? He never apologizes even for messes he causes and he didn’t- he… he wouldn’t cause something like this would he?

Balan looked up at the other man and was startled by the genuine distress and worry… However he found himself not fully caring…

“I didn’t know it would do this- I just- I thought it would help-”

“Didn’t know  _ what _ would do this, Lance?” Balan found himself growling out that sentence.

Lance  _ whimpered  _ and continued “I- I thought the brat- kid-  _ Brittle  _ just needed a boost- some negative energy-”

“YOU GAVE MY SON-” 

“BALAN I DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD DO THIS-”

There was a loud SMACK and Lance nearly fell to the ground from the force. 

“SHUT THE  _ FUCK  _ UP!”

Lance looked at the enraged and injured man. He was always so jolly and cheerful, so seeing him so filled with anger and rage was horrifying to see… but who could blame him for being so angry… Lance could’ve  _ killed  _ Brittle but- but he didn’t know that- He didn’t think that a tiny little boost would cause the boy to corrupt so horribly…

“I don’t want to hear any other words come out of your damn mouth, I don’t want to hear excuses!! Get away from us.”

Lance could only stare…

“I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US, WRETCH.”

Lance quickly opened a portal and fled, escaping the burning glare that dripped with harsh hatred. The moment Lance was gone Balan felt himself relax but felt the fierce pain from his injuries come rushing to him, though he had to ignore it, had to get Brittle help. He shakily picked the boy up and stood… However with a single step his vision blurred and swirled and darkened and he knew he was falling to the ground but darkness took him before he hit the soft grass that made up the now reformed Isle of Tims.


End file.
